BLEACH BAND
by Near Kun Cinta Anime
Summary: New Story Will Begin : Jadi... Nggak apa-apa kali ya, kak Hinamori jadian sama Ikkaku-san, pikir Toshiro. Warn : typo, miss typo, gajeness, sho-ai, DLDR
1. BLEACH Band : prolog

Disclaimer : Bleach punya gue... HUAHAHA!!! *dibantai Tite senpai*  
Character : Hitsugaya T. & Ichigo K.  
Genre : Humor/Parody??

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Near kun : Balik ke cerita parody... (maybe)  
Toshiro : Balik lagi ke ffc Near kun yang gaje~  
Ichigo : Hiks~ gue bakal aneh nggak ya di ffc ini... Biasanya gue suka jadi tokoh yang aneh~  
Byakuya : Berdoa aja...  
Renji : Waduh pertama kali nih gue main di ffc Near kun. Gimana sih~ *keringet dingin*  
Toshiro : Ati-ati aja. Gue ngingetin elo...  
Near kun : Kok gitu siiiih... *nangis gaje*  
All (except Near kun) : Please review~

Prolog

BLEACH Band, lagi tenar-tenarnya di Karakura High School. BLEACH band diambil dari bahasa Inggris yang artinya pemutih or memutihkan. Ini cocok banget sama BLEACH Band, soale.. selain nyanyi, BLEACH Band juga buka usaha laundry dimarkasnya, lumayan buat kas Band mereka. Band ini digawangi oleh Toshiro divokal, Byakuya dikeyboard, Ichigo digitar, n Renji didrum.  
Biar lebih akrab, kenalan dulu yuk...

Hitsugaya Toshiro (17) memiliki suara yang indah, wajahnya lumut (lucu n imut), Berambut seputih salju n genius. Sayang badannya yang kuntet *ditabok Toshiro* ngebuat dia suka ngilang dikerumunan fans-fans. Ketemu-ketemu udah tepar jadi perebutan fansnya. Wajahnya yang ngegemesin ngebuat dia disukain banyak cewe juga cowo?!

Byakuya Kuchiki (18) dianggep paling sempurna di Band itu. Tinggi, pinter, ganteng n tajir. Kalau lagi mainin keyboard udah kayak beethoven. Sifatnya yang misterius ngebuat orang penasaran. Penasaran, boleh minjem duit apa nggak?! Byakuya juga punya adik perempuan, namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia demen banget sama Ichigo, apalagi kalo udah mainin gitarnya. Ngegemesin pengen ngelempar pake sepatu?!

Ichigo Kurosaki (17) pemain gitar yang handal. Buktinya, dia juara satu lomba gitar tingkat RT, RW sampe Kecamatan *emang di Karakura ada RT, RW n Kecamatan?*. Petikan gitarnya dapat ngebuat cewe-cewe kesemsem termasuk Rukia. Sebelum jadi pemetik gitar di BLEACH Band, Ichigo jadi pemetik jambu tetangga?! Ciri khas Ichigo yaitu rambutnya yang kayak perkawinan paksa antara jeruk n durian.

Renji Abarai (18), si rambut merah penabuh drum di BLEACH Band ini punya kecerdasan diatas rata-rata... Orang idiot?! *dihajar Renji*. Sebelum masuk ke band ini, Renji disuruh nabuh drum minyak selama 2 tahun?! Dia juga dielu-elukan sama fansnya (Elu.. Elu.. Elutung).

Back to story

Satu keinginan dari mereka yang belum terpenuhi yaitu manggung dilayar kaca alias di TV n jadi band terkenal dimuka bumi. Untuk itu mereka ikutan audisi, The WHITE Band. Audisi yang diadain sama Produsen sabun cuci n pemutih. Hadiah buat pemenangnya, persediaan sabun cuci n pemutih selama setahun n jalan-jalan ke Paris... Paris Van Java maksudnya *yee, Hitsu menanglah n datang padaku!! author teriak gaje*. Berhubung penyelenggaranya Produsen pemutih n sabun cuci, lagu yang dibawain harus dari ost. Bleach. Why? Kan udah dikasih tau Bleach artinya pemutih jadi masih nyambungkan *maksa*.  
Gimana hari pertama mereka audisi?? Baca caph berikutnya.


	2. BLEACH Band : pingsan together?

Near kun : Back to fanfic gue yang gaje…. Thanks buat yang udah repiuw

Toshiro : Heeh… kapan gue pensiun dari fanficnya si near??

Ichigo : Masalahnya kita dikasih pesangon nggak???

Byakuya : Kayaknya sih nggak….

Renji : He'eh nih… gaji kita aja kecil…

Near kun : Kalian gitu deh… nggak solider….

Toshiro, Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji : Solider sama lo sorry layauw….

Near kun : Hiii… udah nggak tahan lagi gue, gue tembak lo pake bazooka!!!

Toshiro, Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji : GYAAAA!!!

Near kun : Hehehe… please review…

* * *

Karakura High School

Byakuya ngadain rapat dadakan di taman belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah. Dia mau ngebahas perkembangan Bandnya. Ichigo n Renji udah stand by, tinggal satu orang lagi nih.  
"Mana sih Toshiro?? Kok belum dateng?" tanya Renji yang udah jamuran nungguin Toshiro dateng. Gimana nggak jamuran, orang udah nunggu 2 jam. Ditambah salju yang mulai turun. Byakuya lagi nggak mau mulai sampe semua dateng.  
"Maklum aja, badannya kan kuntet jadi jalannya lama. Selangkah buat kita 2 langkah buat dia." Ichigo nyengir.  
DUUAAK... Ada yang nendang pantat Ichigo mantep banget, sampe Ichigo kelempar 4 meter dari dia berdiri.  
"Siapa yang lo bilang kuntet, minta ditendang lagi?" Ternyata itu Toshiro, dia langsung ngasih death glare ke Ichigo.  
"WADAW... PANTAT GUE!! Gila lo nendang nggak kira-kira. Sakit tau." Ichigo ngelus-ngelus pantatnya.  
"udah, Berisik. Apaan tuh Toshiro?" Byakuya nunjuk kegulungan kertas yang dipegang Toshiro.  
"Oh, ini formulir pendaftaran The WHITE Band. Lumayan tuh kalo kita ikut. Kalo menang, dapet sabun cuci n pemutih selama setaun n jalan-jalan ke Paris. Trus kita bisa masuk TV juga." cerita Toshiro semangat.  
"wah kebetulan, kita kan emang mau ngebahas soal The WHITE Band. Eh, elo udah dapet formulirnya." Byakuya baca formulir The WHITE Band. "kita disuruh bawain ost. Bleach, terus masukin CD n kirim paling lambat 20 november XXXX. Berarti 2 minggu lagi."  
"kok ost. Bleach? Biasanya bawain lagu sendiri." Renji ikutan baca formulir.  
"Katanya Bleach artinya pemutih or memutihkan, jadi nyambung sama sponsornya yang produksi sabun cuci sama pemutih..." Byakuya n Renji cengo.  
"Nggak nyambung." kata mereka semua. *termasuk author*  
"Tapi tokoh bleach itu yang mirip kita kan? Dia niru?" tanya Renji.  
"bukan dia yang niru, tapi yang buat ini fanfic yang niru." jelas Toshiro. *author ngumpet*  
"Udahlah, cuma ini jalan kita biar jadi Band terkenal n masuk TV. Kita harus berjuang dalam audisi!!" ujar byakuya semangat, backgroundnya ombak besar.  
"MERDEKA!!!" teriak Toshiro, Ichigo n Renji sambil bawa bambu runcing?!

Toshiro, Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji lagi dimarkas mereka. Rencananya mau rekaman buat dikirimin ke Panitia audisi. Untung Byakuya tajir, jadi markas mereka komplit. Dari studio rekaman n tempat latihan. Mereka juga buka laundry, soalnya Byakuya sempet dilarang nge-band. Jadi dia buka usaha laundry dibawah Kuchiki corp. Inilah asal-usul nama band mereka, BLEACH Band yang artinya memutihkan. Cocokkan sama usaha mereka.  
"Oke kita rekaman, gue bawa adik gue buat bantuin." Byakuya ngerangkul adik satu-satunya, Rukia.  
"Haiii..." Rukia senyum-senyum malu waktu ngeliat Ichigo. Ichigo jadi salting.  
"Eh, kita mau bawain lagu apa?" tanya Toshiro.  
"Gimana kalo Sen no yoru wo koete sama Tonight, Tonight, Tonight." usul Renji.  
"Eh, sen no yoru wo koete yang gimana sih? Gue lupa." Toshiro garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatel.  
"Itu loh, Lagu di Bleach Movie. Kalo nggak salah Memories of Nobody." ujar Renji.  
"Nadanya gue lupa."  
"Gini nih..." Renji mulai nyanyi.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerareru shinjitsu dakara

Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da

Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to

Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitori bocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita

Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da

Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa

Renji nyanyi penuh penghayatan but suaranya itu loh kayak suara angin ribut, Keras n nggak jelas. Sampe kedengeran diberbagai negara. Pokoknya mirip Giant di Doraemon waktu nyanyi.

Jakarta, indonesia.

"Seno, gue ngedenger ada yang manggil lo, pake acara marah-marah lagi." kata seorang cowo ketemennya yang namanya Seno.  
"Yang bener lo..." Seno panik.  
"Iya dia bilang Seno you kesini koe. Ngomongnya nggak jelas tapi nadanya nada marah."  
"Waduh jangan-jangan itu pak Anwar. Gue naro kodok ditasnya. Kalo gitu gue kabur ya." Seno ngacir ninggalin temennya.  
"Wooi, bayar dulu baso lo." Temen Seno mencak-mencak ditinggalin Seno yang belum bayar basonya.

Back to Karakura

"Nah gimana, baguskan lagunya.." Renji cengo ngeliat semua pada pingsan. Rukia malah kejang-kejang kayak orang ayan.  
"Kok pada pingsan?" tanya Renji ke author, satu-satunya korban yang selamet.  
"Suara lo ancur banget, nyut-nyutan kepala gue ngedengernya." kata author sambil megangin kepalanya. Renji cuma gigit kuku, bingung.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

To be continued  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	3. BLEACH Band : Audisi Gaje!

Near kun : BALIK LAGI!!! COME BACK AGAIN!!! THANKS YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW……  
Toshiro : Hehe~ balik di ffc Near yang totuwitt~  
Renji : Pokoknya keren abis~  
Byakuya : Nggak ada yang ngalahin~  
Ichigo : Mantep deh~  
Readers : Tumben muji-muji?  
Near kun : Khe..khe dibelakang mereka ada bazooka siap tembak kalo berani ngomong aneh lagi... All!!  
All : Please reviews~

* * *

Mereka udah ngerekam lagunya dalam bentuk CD. Isi lagunya Sen no yoru wo koete n This Light I See. Sempet ada gangguan karena mereka pingsan waktu ngedenger suara Renji. Tapi semua berjalan dengan baik. Rencananya Byakuya n Rukia mau ngirim CD n formulirnya besok.  
"Kita pulang dulu ya." Byakuya melajukan mobil sportnya meninggalkan Markas.  
"Kalo gitu kita juga pulang, udah malem. Toh, nggak ada yang ngelaundry lagi." kata Ichigo sambil ngunci pintu markas.  
Renji n Ichigo satu arah, sedangkan Toshiro nggak. Toshiro melangkah pulang dijalan yang biasa dilewatinya. Tiba-tiba dia ngerasain seseorang yang merhatiin dia. Toshiro nengok kebelakang, nggak ada siapa-siapa.  
"Shiro-chan, sini dong!" ada suara perempuan tapi nggak ada wujudnya. Toshiro mulai merinding, bulu kuduknya berdiri.  
"Si... Siapa lo??" Toshiro celingak-celinguk. Mana sepi, udah gelap lagi. Mau minta tolong sama siapa?  
Toshiro nelen ludah saat sesosok cewek berambut panjang dengan 'itu' yang gigantic keluar dari balik pohon kaktus?!  
"HUWAAA!!! WEWE GOMBEL!!" teriak toshiro.  
"Heh! Manggil orang pake perasaan dong." wewe gombel eh cewe itu ngerasa terhina dipanggil wewe gombel.  
"Miss Question??" Toshiro cengo ngeliat cewe itu ternyata Rangiku Matsumoto, ketua eskul jurnalistik di sekolah yang 'itu' nya gigantic. Dia biasa dipanggil Miss Question, soalnya hobi dia ngasih pertanyaan all about gossip kesetiap murid.  
"Ngagetin aja, ngapain lo ngumpet dibelakang pohon kaktus?" tanya Toshiro.  
"Kalo gue ngumpet dipohon beringin nanti dikirain kuntilanak, ya gue ngumpet dibelakang pohon kaktus eh malah dipanggil wewe gombel." cerita matsumoto.  
"Gomen, gomen..." toshiro senyum imut banget biar Matsumoto nggak ngamuk.  
"Ih... Shiro-chan lucu!!" Matsumoto nyoba meluk Toshiro pake jurus pelukan maut.  
"HUAAA... HANASE!!" Toshiro mencoba berkelit.  
"Hehehe... Gomen, kamu sih punya wajah lucu..." Matsumoto nyubit pipi Toshiro.  
"URUSAI, BTW ngapain lo ngikutin gue?" Tanya Toshiro lagi.  
"Gue denger-denger kalian ikutan audisi The WHITE Band ya?? Boleh dong kalo gue bikin berita tentang kalian buat mading sekolah." ujar Matsumoto.  
"Kita liat aja nanti. Gue mau pulang." Toshiro pergi tapi dicegat.  
"Sebelum pulang, jawab dulu tebak-tebakan gue. Monyet apa yang nyebelin?"  
"Elo... Monyet nyebelin." Toshiro ninggalin Matsumoto yang alisnya naik turun dikatain monyet.

* * *

Udah 3 minggu semenjak mereka ngirimin hasil rekaman mereka. Tapi belum ada berita tentang nasib band mereka, lanjut or cuma sampe disini. Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji lagi ngumpul dikantin sekolah.  
"Kok belum ada kabar ya?" kata Renji sambil makan pisang goreng?!  
"Iya, suntuk nih." ujar Ichigo.  
"Sabar aja..." Byakuya ngejilat es krimnya?!  
"Sabar sampe kapan?" Ichigo nyomot pisang goreng didepannya.  
"Sampe ada taun baboon." Byakuya nunjuk Renji pas kata 'baboon'.  
"Apaan sih, kok nunjuk gue pas kata baboon!" Renji nggak terima.  
"Abis lo mirip sih." Ichigo nyengir.  
"Enak aja, muka seganteng gini lo bilang kayak baboon." protes Renji.  
"Iya lo emang ganteng..." Byakuya senyum ala Hiruma ES 21 ke Renji. "kayak baboon." Byakuya n Ichigo ngakak abis, sementara Renji ngomel-ngomel gaje.  
"BYAKUYA! ICHIGO! RENJI!" Toshiro muncul sambil ngos-ngosan.  
"Ada apa sih?" tanya Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji.  
"KITA MASUK TAHAP SELANJUTNYA!" teriak Toshiro.  
"Yang bener lo?" Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji surprise.  
"Iya!!" Mereka teriak terus pelukan mirip t*******s.  
"BLEACH BAND!! YEAH!!"

* * *

Seluruh personil BLEACH Band lagi di gedung tempat audisi. Mereka ngantri buat periksa eh audisi, lumayan banyak pesertanya. Akhirnya setelah menunggumu (kok jadi lagunya Ridho Rhoma) ,maksudnya sekian lama aku menunggu(sama aja). Mereka dipanggil masuk. Ada 4 juri, Urahara-san (mantan pemain band), Yuroichi-san (penyanyi terkenal), Soi fong-san (koreografer), n Ikkaku (penjual bakso?!).  
"Nama band kalian BLEACH Band ya? Kenapa namanya BLEACH Band?" tanya Urahara.  
Sang jubir beraksi siapa lagi kalo bukan Byakuya. "Selain nge-band, kami membuka usaha laundry. Bleach artinya memutihkan, jadi cocokkan sama usaha kami?"  
Semua juri manggut-manggut.  
"Itu vokalis kalian? Yang boleh ikut audisi anak SMA n udah 17 taun." Tunjuk Soi fong ke Toshiro.  
"Eh, gini-gini saya udah SMA n udah 17 taun, nih buktinya." Toshiro ngasih KTPnya ke Soi fong. Semua juri langsung melotot, 17 taun kok kuntet banget. *dibekuin Toshiro*  
"Oh, ya udah. Mulai aja..." ujar Yuroichi.  
"Tapi Ikkaku-san jualan bakso kan, boleh makan dulu nggak? Laper~" kata Byakuya megangin perutnya yang dari tadi nyanyi keroncongan.  
"Wah, durasi waktu..." Urahara nunjuk jamnya.  
"Aduh, saya traktir deh." Mohon Byakuya.  
"Wah boleh juga. Ikkaku mesen basonya ya!"  
"OKE! Laris manis." Ikkaku langsung pergi kegerobak basonya, buat ngeracik baso andalanya.  
"Ikkaku! Jangan pake boraks n formalin ya!" teriak Soi fong.  
"Siiip."  
Selama 1 satu jam mereka makan baso bareng-bareng. Baso jualan ikkaku langsung ludes diembat personil BLEACH Band n para juri.  
"Nah perut udah kenyang nih, kita siap nyanyi." Semua personil udah ditempatnya masing-masing.  
"Lho? kok stand micnya nggak bisa diturunin." Toshiro berusaha keras nurunin stand micnya.  
"Udah nggak usah pake stand mic." kata ichigo yang lagi nyetel gitarnya kegelombang 123 FM?!  
"Masalahnya micnya nggak bisa diambil." Toshiro udah nyerah nyoba nurunin stand mic.  
"Oh, itu udah permanen. Jadi nggak bisa diturunin n micnya nggak bisa diambil." jelas Yuroichi.  
"WHAT! Terus gue gimana?" tanya Toshiro lemes.  
"Pake kursi aja, jadi elo berdiri dikursi." usul renji. Semua ngangguk setuju. Toshiro sebenernya ogah, tapi demi bandnya. Mereka bawain lagu Rolling Star-Yui...  
Toshiro selesai nyanyi, semua juri kayaknya terhibur dengan penampilan BLEACH Band.  
"Penampilan kalian sungguh bagus, kami terhibur. Jadi kami nyatakan kalian... KETAHAP BERIKUTNYA!!!" kata Urahara sambil mengucapkan selamat ke semua personil BLEACH Band. Setelah acara salam-salaman selesai semua personil keluar dari ruang audisi dengan wajah berseri-seri, Seri 1, seri 2, ser~ *ditendang readers*  
"BLEACH BAND YEAH!!" teriak mereka. Semua orang dijalan merhatiin 4 cowo yang teriak-teriak gaje. Mereka langsung kabur dari tempat itu, takut kalo disangka orang gila n dilaporin ke polisi.

* * *

Karakura High School

Berita tentang BLEACH Band lulus audisi pertama kesebar diseluruh Karakura High School. Ini ngebuat BLEACH Band ngadain konferensi pers di sekolah. Banyak infotaiment sekolah yang dateng, misalnya Karakura Gosip, KHSfotaiment dll. Tentu diacara beginian si Miss Question Matsumoto ada.  
"Jadi band anda berhasil dalam audisi pertama?" tanya reporter dari Karakura Gosip.  
"benar, kami beruntung sekali bisa masuk ketahap berikutnya." Byakuya senyum manis banget, cewe-cewe langsung tepar.  
"Apa langkah anda selanjutnya?" tanya kameramen KHSfotaiment sambil nyodorin mic ke Byakuya, reporternya tepar kena senyuman maut Byakuya.  
"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mencapai tujuan kami. Mungkin kami akan lebih sering berlatih." kata Byakuya kalem. Matsumoto ngacungin tangan sambil senyam-senyum gaje. "Ehm, kira-kira anda yakin bisa masuk final?"  
"Saya yakin, karena saya mempunyai personil yang berbakat." Toshiro, Ichigo n Renji terharu ama pernyataan Byakuya.  
TEEET.... Bunyi bel masuk, tanda konferensi pers ditutup. Tapi...  
"Sebelum masuk kelas, jawab tebak-tebakan gue dulu. Tiang apa yang enak..?" Matsumoto ngasih tebak-tebakan.  
"Tiang-tiang nendangi lo!!" jawab semua orang kompak (-siang). Matsumoto langsung ngacir takut kalo ditendang secara berjamaah?!

* * *

To be continued


	4. BLEACH Band : OMG!

Disclaimer : Bleach masih punya tite senpai!!

Warning : Gomen kalo ceritanya kurang lucu!! And didalemnya ada sedikit yaoi nih… bagi yang nggak suka yaoi silahkan nggak usah baca!! Not like don't read!!

* * *

Near kun : Yohoo!! Akhirnya BLEACH Band update juga! Mending kit abaca repiu-an dulu…

Dari KuroShiro6yh, hoho… dia tepar tuh ngeliat senyuman byakuya!! Coba byakuya senyum!!

Byakuya : *senyum*

Byakuya FC : GYAAAAA *tepar*

Near kun : Lanjut…

Toshiro : Dari yohNa –nyu- , dia bilang lo author yang tega sama ikkaku yang dijadiin tukang bakso…

Near kun : Heee, gue nggak tega!! Rasain deh bakso buatan ikkaku, MANTEP!!

Byakuya : Dari chariot330, katanya ini fanfic konyol… bukan fanficnya chariot330 tapi authornya yang konyol bin aneh.

Near kun : Ih, Byakuya!

Ichigo : From Anezaki-Ai09, yang hanya ngucapin satu kata OPUDATU!! *tereak ditelinga Near kun*

Near kun : KAMPRET LO!! Ngapain tereak ditelinga gue!

Ichigo : Hehehe… penghayatan

Renji : Dari Kiru-killua, dia pengen mesen bakso tuh sama ikkaku, 3 mangkok!!

Near kun : Ikkaku pesen bakso 3 mangkok buat kiru! Anterin ya!!

Ikkaku : Siip!! Laris manis!!

Near kun : Byakuya bayar tuh…

Byakuya : Kok gue??

Near kun : Tuh, kiru minta elo yang bayar!

Byakuya : Kampret tu bocah, kalo ketemu gue senbonzakura lo…

Near kun : Heh, jangan menyakiti reviewers gue ya! Gue bazooka lo…

Toshiro : Ribut deh kalian, kalo gitu buat yang nggak dibacain reviewnya gomen ya!!

Near kun : Yups, makasih banget yang udah review…

All : Please review!!

* * *

Semenjak BLEACH Band ikutan audisi The WHITE Band plus jadi wakil Karakura Town, laundry mereka jadi rame. Orang-orang pada pengen ngeliat personil BLEACH Band yang terkenal dengan 2 malaikat yaitu Toshiro n Byakuya, terus 2 orang gaje Ichigo n Renji *author ditendang berjamaah dengan diimami Ichigo!*  
"KYAAAA!!! Toshiro lucu..." teriak Hitsu FC waktu ngeliat Toshiro lagi nyetrika muka Renji yang kusut gara-gara nggak ada pendukung?!  
"AAAAA... Byakushi keren!!!" giliran Byakuya FC yang teriak gaje ngeliat Byakuya lagi masukin baju ke mesin cuci.  
"WALAAAH!!! Ini kok tambah banyak yang dateng? Renji bantuin dong!" Ichigo ngehalangin Hitsugaya FC n Byakuya FC yang mau masuk ke laundry mereka.  
"Hiks, gue sama sekali nggak ada penggemarnya." Renji nangis gulung-gulung.  
"Emang cuma elo yang nggak ada pendukung? Gue juga!" kini Ichigo make wajan, panci n Cs nya buat ngelindungin dia dari serangan penggemar.  
"Nggak ada pendukung apa, tuh." Renji nunjuk Rukia yang ada didalem markas, dia pake iket kepala dengan tulisan ICHIGO CAIYOU!!! Sambil ngibarin bendera kecil dengan gambar kelinci chappy berambut durian orange. Byakuya yang ngeliat langsung sweat drop. Ichigo blushing+sweat drop dicampur jaw drop?! Kalo Toshiro cengo.  
"OMG!! Adek gue kesambet setan apa tuh sampe ngedukung elo Ichigo!" saking kagetnya Byakuya salah masukin baju tapi malah Renji!!  
"Huaaa, Byakuya ini gue! Jangan bunuh gue!" protes Renji.  
"Hehe, gomen!" Byakuya ngeluarin Renji yang kepalanya udah masuk duluan kemesin cuci.  
Ichigo manyun, _**emang yang demen gue cuma dedemit**_. Akhirnya semua selesai, laundry udah sepi. Toshiro, Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji langsung tepar. Bayangin nyuci baju (walau pake mesin cuci) se Karakura Town. Rukia terus ngasih semangat, dia masih ngibarin benderanya sambil teriak-teriak, "Ganbatte Ichigo!"  
"Hadoooh, kayaknya gue kena encok deh." Byakuya megangin punggungnya.  
"Tangan gue pegel..." Toshiro mijet tangannya yang dari tadi disuruh nyetrika 6 jam non-stop.  
"Huaaaa... Ngadepin fans Toshiro n Byakuya mengerikan. Mereka udah kayak Bonek Mania aja." kata Ichigo yang diiyakan Renji.  
"Ganbatte Ichigo!!!" Rukia terus ngasih semangat, sekarang pake pom-pom segala.  
Byakuya ngasih death glare level 1000 ke Ichigo yang artinya, _**awas aja kalo sampe adek gue jatoh ketangan lo, bersiaplah masuk ke neraka!  
**_Ichigo nelen ludah dikasih death glare Byakuya.  
"Rukia makasih, tapi ngasih semangatnya udahan aja ya!" ujar Ichigo sambil nyengir kepaksa. Rukia berhenti ngasih semangat.  
"Nggak jadi deh latihan, gila kalo laundry penuh terus kayak gini kita nggak bisa ngeband dong, plus badan gue bisa remuk ngehalangin penggemar lo berdua." Renji nunjuk Byakuya n Toshiro bergantian.  
Byakuya ngelirik jam tangannya, jam 9 malem "Eh udah malem, kita pulang aja yuk."  
Semua mengangguk, setelah menutup laundry mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing(ya iyalah, kalo Toshiro kerumah gue juga boleh-author dibakar Toshiro n readers-)

* * *

Toshiro sampai dirumahnya, seperti biasa sepi. Dia tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya, Hinamori Momo yang lebih tua setahun dari dia. Sedangkan orang tua mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.  
"Aku pulang..." Toshiro melepas sepatunya, dia melihat sepatu cowo yang tidak dikenal. Siapakah pemilik sepatu tersebut?? Jawabannya setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini... *ditendang readers*  
Toshiro masuk kedalam rumah, diruang tamu ada Hinamori dan seorang cowo seumuran Hinamori dan berambut coklat tua tersenyum aneh kearah Toshiro.  
"Ah, Shiro-chan sudah pulang." Hinamori tersenyum.  
"Hmm, siapa itu." Toshiro memandang laki-laki itu.  
"Ini... Pacar kakak, namanya Aizen Sousuke." Hinamori blushing.  
"Oh, pacar." Toshiro menanggapi dengan enteng, lalu berjalan kekamarnya dilantai dua.  
_**Tunggu, tadi kakak bilang apa? Co.. Cowo tadi, PACAR KAK HINAMORI!!!**_ Teriak Toshiro dalam hati. Toshiro balik lagi keruang tamu.  
"DI... DIA PACAR KAKAK??" Toshiro nunjuk-nunjuk Aizen.  
"lho emang kenapa? Dia baik kok..." Hinamori memandang toshiro pake mata puppy. (sok imut lo! *dibantai hinamori FC*)  
"Ta, tapi kak... Ya udahlah." Toshiro balik lagi kekamarnya, sebelumnya dia ngasih death glare ke Aizen yang bermakna liatin _**aja lo! berani ganggu kakak gue, gue jadiin patung es!**_  
"Aizen, Aizen sousuke. Kayak pernah denger." toshiro berbaring ditempat tidurnya.  
"AIZEN!!!" toshiro baru ngeh siapa dia!  
-Sesi perkenalan-  
Aizen Sousuke (18) vokalis dari The KILLER Band, dia sekolah di Hueco Mundo High School yang terkenal sama anak-anaknya yang berandal. The KILLER Band juga ikut audisi The WHITE Band dan mewakili daerah Hueco Mundo.  
Readers : Hueco Mundo emang sebelah mananya Karakura.  
Near kun : Jangan tanya gue, gue aja nggak tau...  
Readers : *cengo*  
Personil The KILLER Band yang lain, Grimmjaw (drummer), Gin Ichimaru(gitaris) n Ulquiorra (bassis)  
-End of Sesi perkenalan-  
_Gawat!! Kakak gue pacaran sama rival gue!!_ Toshiro nggak bisa tidur mikirin kakaknya yang ngedate sama Aizen. Ini bener-bener gawat!!

* * *

Karakura High School

Kayak biasa sebelum masuk kelas. Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji pada mangkal dikantin buat ngojek eh ngumpul.  
"Gue yakin kita bisa masuk final." ujar Byakuya.  
"Bener banget. By The Way, si kuntet kemana ya?" tanya Ichigo.  
"He'eh tu orang emang suka dateng telat kalo ada acara beginian." Renji nyomot pisang goreng kesukaannya dibayar utang.  
"Kalian!!" teriak tak lain dan tak nggak Toshiro.  
"Nah, tuh dateng orangnya. Baru aja diomongin. Ada apa sih, kok wajah lo berantakan banget?" Byakuya cengo ngeliat penampilan Toshiro, baju kusut, bawah matanya item, rambutnya berantakan.  
"I..I...I...Tu..Tu... Ka...Ka..." Toshiro ngomong nggak jelas.  
"Ngomong yang jelas dong, jangan-jangan lo niru aktor luar negeri kesukaan gue ya?" ujar Ichigo sambil nyengir.  
"Emang siapa?" yang lain penasaran *termasuk author*  
"Aziz-gagap!"  
Gubraaaak...!!!!  
"Jyaaaah... Aziz-gagap, jangan samain gue sama dia." Toshiro tersinggung disamain sama Aziz-gagap.  
"Eh, tadi mau ngomong apa?" byakuya ngalihin pembicaraan.  
"Kalian tau kan Aizen Sousuke, vokalis The KILLER Band?" semua ngangguk, iyalah mereka tau, secara The KILLER Band rival terberat mereka. "Dia pacaran sama kakak gue!"  
"WHAAT!!!" Toshiro hampir jantungan, Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji teriak nggak kira-kira.  
"Woooi, biasa aja kali." Toshiro ngorek-ngorek telinganya yang budek seketika.  
"Gomen, jadi Hinamori pacaran sama Aizen?" tanya Byakuya. Toshiro mengangguk.  
"Kalo gitu bisa gawat, kakak lo bisa aja minta kita ngalah biar bandnya Aizen menang." ujar Ichigo.  
Toshiro diam, bener yang dibilang Ichigo. _**Bisa aja kak Hinamori dimanfaatin sama Aizen. Gue nggak bisa ngebiarin gitu aja.  
**_"Byakuya masuk yuk, udah bel tuh." ajak Renji.  
"Kalo gitu kita duluan." Byakuya ngikutin Renji. Maklum aja Byakuya ama Renji udah kelas 3 jadi harus disiplin.  
"Kita juga masuk kelas." Toshiro melangkah meninggalkan kantin tapi dia dicegat Ichigo.  
"Ngapain, pelajaran pertamakan nggak ada gurunya. Mending di kantin." Ichigo meminum jus kotaknya.  
"Tapi..."  
"Ayo duduk." Ichigo menarik Toshiro untuk duduk.  
Mereka nggak ngomong apa-apa. Toshiro menerawang dengan tatapan kosong, mikirin kakaknya Hinamori.  
"Toshiro lo mandi kagak sih." celetuk Ichigo.  
"Ya mandi lah. Emang elo jarang mandi." Toshiro sewot.  
"Abis di pipi lo ada item-itemnya." Ichigo nunjuk pipi kanan Toshiro.  
"Hah..." Hoshiro ngelap pipi kanannya. "Udah?"  
"Belom, sini biar gue bersihin." ichigo ngambil tisu yang biasa jadi pajangan di kantin sekolah. Dia ngelap pipi Toshiro lembut banget.  
Ichigo memandang Toshiro lekat. Tiba-tiba Ichigo ngerasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. _**Kenapa gue jadi deg-degan gini, perasaan gue atau Toshiro emang tambah imut n cantik kalo dari deket.  
Eh, kenapa nih, kok jantung gue deg-degan gini ya**_, batin Toshiro.  
Sementara mereka lagi mencari jawaban dari hati mereka. Ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.  
"Ichigo..."

* * *

To be continued  


* * *

Near kun : gomen kalo ceritanya rudet bin ruwet!! Kemarin puyeng banget sih!!

Pokoknya review ya!!


	5. BLEACH Band : Mission Gaje

Near kun : Huwooooo.... akhirnya setelah titik semangat penghabisan.... akhirnya apdet juga...!!!

Makasih yg dah reviews.... sorry nggak ditulis!!! nggak ada waktu!!!

Ini juga saya sempet-sempetin.... GOMENASAI!!!

Ichigo : Emang ada apa sih??

Near Kun : HUAAA... Banyak tugas...T^T

Renji : Sabar....

Toshiro : Gue doain... supaya cepet selesai...

Byakuya : Amin...

Near Kun : okelah kalo begitu... dari pada ngebahas tugas gue mending....

All : Please Review....!!!

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach tite senpai punya!!!

* * *

"Ichigo..." ternyata orang yang lagi ngeliatin Toshiro n Ichigo itu Rukia! hati Rukia udah kayak gado-gado, marah, benci, sebel n unsur negatif yang lain kecampur jadi satu. Rukia ninggalin pemandangan itu dengan hati miris (aduh... Kacian).  
Toshiro n Ichigo masih saling pandang. Nggak diduga seseorang berambut panjang n ber-itu besar yang disinyalir masih keturunan Wewe Gombel ini *dibunuh* hadir ditengah-tengah Toshiro n Ichigo, dia Miss Question Matsumoto Rangiku.  
"Aduh, yang lagi elus-elusan." goda Matsumoto, Toshiro n Ichigo langsung gelagapan.  
"Ngagetin aja lo!" Ichigo ngelepar tisu yang buat ngelap pipi Toshiro ke Toshiro?!  
"Kaget ya kaget aja, pake acara ngelempar tisu kearah gue!" Toshiro ngebales Ichigo, dia ngelempar kaleng krupuk!  
"So... Sorry Toshiro, nggak sengaja!" Ichigo ngacungin 2 jarinya.  
"Nggak sengaja... nggak sengaja!" Toshiro cemberut.  
"Ckckck... Orang yang baru jadian itu pasti sering bertengkar." Matsumoto geleng-geleng kepala.  
"Apa? Siapa yang pacaran?" ujar Toshiro n Ichigo bareng.  
"Kalian dong! Ngaku aja kalo kalian itu cinlok!"  
"Gue? Cinlok ama dia? Ih, amit-amit!" Toshiro ngebuang muka.  
"Eh, apa lo kuntet! Gue juga nggak mau cinlok sama elo!"  
"Haduh! Ribut deh, nanti benci berubah jadi cinta loh!" Matsumoto ketawa.  
"Heh, pengen gue colok apa mata lo!" Ichigo ngacungin garpu.  
"Sabar, jangan marah dong. Lo pada harus terbiasa sama gosip. Artis-artis biasa tuh kena gosip."  
"Ngapain lo kesini?" Tanya toshiro.  
"Gue denger kakak lo lagi pacaran sama Aizen, vokalis The Killer Band."  
"Kok lo tau?" Ichigo takjub.  
"Gue gitu lho! Mata sama kuping gue tu ada dimana-mana. Kalo hal yang kayak gitu aja nggak tau, gue nggak bakal jadi ketua eskul Jurnalistik."  
"Gue baru tau mata sama kuping lo itu banyak." Ichigo nyengir.  
"Elo tau dari siapa?" tanya Toshiro lagi.  
"Dari temen fb gue, dia anak Hueco Mundo sekaligus personil The Killer Band. Siapa ya namanya? Gin... Gin Iprit kalo nggak salah." Matsumoto ngetuk-ngetuk bibirnya.  
"Gin Iprit? Kagak pernah denger gue." kata Ichigo.  
Piip...piip...piip...  
Ponsel Matsumoto bunyi, dia ngebuka sms yang masuk.

From. Gin  
Nma w Gin Ichimaru! Bkn Gin Iprit!

Matsumoto senyam-senyum baca tu sms. "namanya Gin ichimaru, tau aja kalo gue salah ngucapin namanya."  
"Menurut lo, si Aizen itu bakal manfaatin kakak gue?"  
"Menurut informasi, Aizen itu orangnya licik. Bisa jadi dia manfaatin kakak lo." ujar Matsumoto.  
"Tuh kan, terus gue harus gimana nih?"  
"Ya, kalo kakak lo nyuruh lo ngalah di audisi The White Band, Jangan didenger."  
"Gimana kalo dia ngancem mau bunuh diri kalo gue nggak mau nurutin dia?"  
"Ya relakan aja kakak lo." Ichigo ngakak dibales death glare level 1000 dari Toshiro.  
"Tenang aja, nggak usah mikir yang begituan. Percaya sama kakak lo, kalo bunuh diri palingan gantung diri dipohon tauge, terjun bebas keselokan n nenggelemin diri dikolam anak." Matsumoto n Ichigo ngakak bareng.  
"Sialan lo!!"

* * *

Markas Bleach Band

Dahi Renji berkerut 3 lapis, keringet segede jagung udah ngucur. Renji lagi berusaha naklukin soal fisika yang dibuat sama Byakuya. Maklum bentar lagi mau ujian kelulusan.  
"Wah gila lo Byakuya, soalnya susah!" protes Renji.  
"Itu soal yang paling gampang, masa lo nggak bisa sih?" Byakuya gregetan sama Renji yang dari tadi cuma nulis diketahui doang.  
"Makannya o'on jangan dipiara." ejek Ichigo.  
"Kampret lo! untung adik kelas gue, kalo nggak udah gue jadiin daging cincang."  
"Huuu... Akyu atut..." Ichigo nyengir.  
"Udah, kerjain. Pokoknya, lo harus bisa ngerjain minimal 5 soal." perintah Byakuya, Renji cuma bisa nelen ludah. 1 soal aja susahnya kayak orang mau beranak nah ini, 5 soal boo!  
"Hhn, semifinal The WHITE Band terpaksa diundur karena mau ujian." ujar Ichigo sambil nyetrika, harusnya ini tugasnya Byakuya tapi berhubung Byakuya lagi sibuk belajar tugas dilimpahin sama Ichigo n Toshiro.  
"Buset... Susah banget Byakuya!" Renji ngegaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatel.  
"Sini gue liat!" Toshiro yang abis ngangkatin jemuran ikut nimbrung. "Ini sih gampang banget!"  
"Coba kerjain." kata Renji.  
30 menit Toshiro ngeludesin soal-soal fisika yang udah ngebuat kepala Renji mules eh sakit. "nih Byakuya periksa."  
"Gila bener semua! Pantes elo direbutin semua guru buat ikutan Olimpiade."  
"Nah... kan soalnya udah dikerjain sama Toshiro, jadi selesaikan?" Renji nyengir.  
"Enak aja! Nih... Soal fisika selanjutnya! Minimal diisi 5 nomer n harus bener!" Byakuya ngasih soal fisika 10 nomer yang naujubileh susahnya dari yang tadi.  
"EMAK!" Renji langsung tepar.  
Piip...piiip...  
Hp Toshiro bunyi, ada SMS masuk.

From. Hinamori Nee-chan  
Kk plang mlm...  
Mo jln ma Aizen k Restoran Karakura...  
Mkn mlm dah d siapin.

"Kenapa lo? Baca SMS kok manyun gitu." kata Ichigo.  
"Aizen! Ngajak ngedate kakak, sebel gue!"  
"Aizen ngajak nge-date Hinamori?" tanya Byakuya.  
"Iya...!" Toshiro mondar-mandir panik gaje.  
"Ya namanya juga orang pacaran. Pasti nge-date lah." timpal Renji yang masih berusaha ngotak-atik soal fisika, mulai dikurangi, ditambah, dikali n dibagi.  
"Gue takut, gimana kalo si Aizen itu manfaatin kakak. Pas lagi nge-date, Aizen bilang, Hinamori tolong bilang sama adik kamu. Nyerah aja... jadi Bandku menang." Toshiro mulai sister complex.  
Semua diam, Byakuya n Renji saling pandang, lalu mendekat semakin mendekat. Byakuya membuka baju Renji n...  
"WOOOI salah adegan!!!" Readers nimpuk author pake gajah.  
"Hehehe... Peace! Salah adegan ya? Hampir aja jadi rate M."  
-Delete yang tadi-  
"Terus mau gimana? Diikutin?" ujar Renji.  
"Ren, ide lo bagus banget!" Toshiro ngacungin jempol ke Renji.  
"Jadi... Elo mau ngikutin mereka?" tanya Ichigo yang dijawab anggukan Toshiro.  
"Nggak takut ketauan? Hinamori kan kakak lo."  
"Iya juga..." semua diam.  
"Gimana kalo lo nyamar?" usul Renji. Ichigo n Byakuya yang denger usul Renji senyam-senyum sendiri.  
"Maksud lo?" Toshiro nggak ngerti apa yang dimaksud Renji.  
Semua ngeliat ke Toshiro sambil senyum devil.  
"Ichigo elo pegang kakinya." perintah Byakuya.  
"Siaap!"  
"Renji elo pegang tangannya!"  
"Oke!"  
"Ka... kalian mo apa?" Toshiro mundur selangkah. "TIDAAAK!!"

1 jam kemudian...

Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji cengo ngeliat penampilan Toshiro. Sekarang didepan mereka berdiri seorang cewe berkulit putih, berambut seputih salju yang dengan dipaksakan untuk lurus dan dia memakai gaun berwarna putih. Siapakah cewe itu? Yups 100! Itu Toshiro yang udah di make over secara paksa sama sohibnya.  
"Gile Toshiro! Gue nggak nyangka kalo lo cantik." Ichigo masih terkesima sama penampilan Toshiro.  
"URUSAI! Sadis lo! Masa gue disuruh nyamar jadi cewe sih?" omel Toshiro.  
"Demi Band kita Toshiro! Lagian lo cocok make itu." Renji juga masih melotot, ternyata Toshiro kalo jadi cewe tambah kyute n beutipul, hehe.  
"Ya udah... Ayo berangkat! asik! Kerestoran!" Renji sumringah banget mau kerestoran, secara dia bakal say good bye sama soal fisika made by Byakuya.  
"Enak aje lo! Soal dari gue belom lo kerjain!" Byakuya narik renji yang mau pergi.  
"Yah... Besok aja deh!" Renji memelas.  
"Kagak bisa! Pokoknya elo harus selesaiin!" Byakuya masang tampang marah (author shock, "OMG! Marah aja masih ganteng!")  
"Kamu jahat Byakuya! Kamu anggap aku ini apa? Aku ini pacarmu!" Renji menangis tersedu-sedu.  
"Maaf sayangku! Bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu, tapi... Lho? Kok jadi adegan sinetron gini?"  
"Hehehe... Salah ketik!" author balik kebelakang layar.  
"Gini aja... elo ama ichigo pergi kesana, pake mobil gue aja." Byakuya ngasih kunci mobil ke Ichigo.  
"Terima kasih kakakku! Kan kujaga Toshiro dengan sepenuh hatiku, aku akan jadi suami yang baik bagi Toshiro." ujar Ichigo dengan gagah.  
"Suamiku..." Toshiro menatap lekat Ichigo.  
"Pergilah kalian... Doaku akan selalu... Author stress! Dari tadi adegannya kagak nyambung mulu!" Byakuya nimpuk author pake mesin cuci.  
"Gomen... Gomen... Biasa! Sarap otak gue suka rada-rada kagak nyambung." kembali kebelakang layar lagi.  
Dengan terpaksa Toshiro ketempat pengintaian pake gaun n bareng ama Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo happy-happy aja ama Toshiro, apalagi kalo Toshiro pake baju cewe gini.  
Didalem mobil Toshiro tambah parah, dia mukulin jok mobil buat ngelampiasin amarahnya.  
"Woi, tu jok mobil bisa rusak lo pukulin." ujar Ichigo yang lagi nyetir mobil.  
"Biar aja, kalo perlu gue pengen ngeremukin kenseikannya Byakuya."  
"Gila lo! Itu kan kekayaan Kuchiki Corp. Udah deh, lagian lo cantik kok." Ichigo nyembunyiin mukanya yang merah.  
Toshiro nose-bleed dibilang cantik sama Ichigo. Kenapa gue jadi nose-bleed gini? Batin Toshiro.  
"Diem lo!" Toshiro ngebuang muka biar nggak keliatan kalo mukanya udah kayak kepiting goreng.(kenapa? Mau protes? Suka-suka author dong! *ditimpuk readers*)  
"Udah sampe! Ati-ati jalannya, elo kan pake highheels... Nanti jatoh nyari kesempatan buat meluk gue lagi." Ichigo ketawa ngakak, disaat yang sama sebuah sepatu nan indah terlempar dengan cantik n nyasar kemulut Ichigo.  
"Makan tu sepatu!" Toshiro ngambil sepatunya n ngelap sepatu pake Tuxedonya Ichigo.  
"Buuaah... Gile lo! Masa gue dijejelin sepatu sih." Ichigo ngebersihin lidahnya pake sapu tangan.  
"Udah masuk." Toshiro naikin gaunnya biar dia bisa jalan dengan bebas.  
"Eh, masa cewe jalannya gitu? Yang anggun dong."  
"Halah, bodo amat." Toshiro terus jalan sambil sesekali mau jatoh gara-gara pake hak tinggi.

* * *

Toshiro ngamatin Hinamori sama Aizen. Sampai saat ini penyamaran mereka belum kebongkar.  
"Duh... Ichigo, gue ke toilet dulu ya." Toshiro langsung ngacir ninggalin Ichigo.  
"Semoga dia nggak masuk toilet cowo pake penampilan kayak gitu." gumam Ichigo.  
Bener aja si Toshiro bingung waktu didepan toilet.  
"Eh, kalo gue masuk toilet cowo, gue lagi nyamar jadi cewe. Kalo gue masuk toilet cewe, gue kan cowo." lama juga Toshiro nentuin, akhirnya dia milih toilet cewe.  
15 menit Toshiro di toilet, maklum nentuin posisi n gaunnya yang ribet bikin dia susah melakukan tugas suci.  
"Ah, le... Waaa!!" hak tingginya Toshiro patah, dia jatuh tapi ada seseorang yang nahan dia.  
"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" katanya.  
"Iya makasih..." Toshiro shocked banget, orang yang nolong dia AIZEN! Gawat, gue bakal ketahuan! Batin Toshiro.  
Ternyata Aizen nggak tau itu Toshiro, dia malah nosebleed ngeliat Toshiro. _I... Inikah putri yang ku cari?_ Batin Aizen.  
"Ma, maaf... Aku... Pergi dulu." Toshiro ngelepas sepatunya n pergi dari tempat itu.  
"Hime!!" teriak Aizen, tapi Toshiro keburu jauh.  
_Kan kucari kemanapun kau pergi Himeku..._

* * *

"Ichigo!! Kita harus pergi!!" Toshiro narik jasnya Ichigo.  
"Lho kenapa? Ni steak belom gue sentuh."  
"A..aizen, tadi gue ketemu dia. Kayaknya dia ngenalin gue."  
"What the? Kalo gitu kita cabut..." mereka ngacir dari Restoran.  
Sementara itu, si Aizen ngelupain Hinamori, dia malah asyik nyari Himenya (red. Toshiro). Oh Himeku... dimana kau? (lebay lo!)

* * *

Toshiro udah ngelepasin gaunnya n ngebersihin make-up nya. Dia lagi nungguin Hinamori diruang tamu, berharap Hinamori nggak lihat dia di Restoran tadi.  
Bruuaak... Hinamori masuk sambil ngegebrakin pintu, mukanya BT banget kayak tukang ojek nggak dapet muatan(nyambung kah?!) Toshiro jelas aja bingung, baru dateng langsung marah-marah apalagi abis nge-date, biasanya kalo yang abis nge-date suka cengar-cengir gaje (ini fakta! Gue ngeliat Nee-chan gue cengar-cengir sendiri kalo abis ngedate! *dibantai Nee-chan*)  
Ada apa dengan Hinamori?  
a. Aizen ternyata punya cewe lain  
b. Pelayanan restoran kurang baik  
c. Saiful Jamil mau balik lagi ama Dewi Persik (?!)  
"Kenapa? Kok wajahnya kusut banget." tanya Toshiro.  
"Aizen! Masa dia ninggalin kakak! Katanya dia ketemu ama cewe cantik berambut putih terus... Kakak diputusin!" Hinamori nangis gaje.  
"Ce... Cewe berambut putih? Dia tau nggak cewe itu?" Toshiro deg-degan, takut kalo tau cewe itu Toshiro.  
"Nggak... Katanya itu Hime yang dia cari selama ini!" kata Hinamori sambil masuk kekamar.  
"Untung aja..." Toshiro lega banget.  
PRAAANG! BUAAAK! PRAAAK!  
"HUAAAAAA!!! AIZEN! BERANINYA LO MUTUSIN GUE! YOU MUST DIE!"  
Toshiro kaget ngedenger suara hinamori dari dalem kamar. Gawat, aslinya hinamori keluar! Tinggal nungguin besok ada apa nggak berita Hueco Mundo High School rata dengan tanah diancurin Hinamori. Toshiro langsung masuk kamar, takut jadi sasaran.

* * *

Toshiro, Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji kayak biasa ngumpul dikantin. Toshiro nyeritain kejadian kemarin, n putusnya Hinamori sama Aizen.  
"Hahaha... Apa? Hinamori putus sama Aizen gara-gara cewe berambut putih, n cewe itu elo?" Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji ngakak ngedenger cerita Toshiro. Ternyata yang ngebuat hubungan Aizen sama Hinamori putus itu Toshiro sendiri.  
"Kenapa pada ketawa? Lo tau nggak, kakak gue jadi nyeremin abis diputusin sama Aizen! Hawa membunuh!"  
"Elo kan pengennya mereka putus, sekarang mereka udah putus elo bingung lagi." ujar Renji.  
"Abis... Kak Hinamori jadi mengerikan!" Toshiro merinding ngebayangin Hinamori yang ngamuk.  
"Nanti juga kalo dia udah ngelupain masalahnya, dia balik normal lagi." kata Byakuya.  
"Itu... Itu kakak lo kan Toshiro? Kok gandengan sama cowo?" kata Ichigo yang iseng ngeliat keluar benteng sekolah.  
"Hah? Mana?" Toshiro, Byakuya n Renji ikut-ikutan ngeliat keluar.  
"Iya itu kakak gue! Ayo samperin!" Toshiro lari secepat kilat nyamperin Hinamori diikutin Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji.  
"ELO! IKKAKU?" Mereka shock waktu ngeliat cowo yang digandeng Hinamori.  
"Kalian yang ikut audisi the WHITE BAND itu kan?"  
"Kok... Kalian... Kakak..." Toshiro udah nggak bisa berkata-kata.  
"Toshiro kenalin pacar baru kakak! Kyaa... Basonya penuh cinta! Sampe kakak kesemsem." Hinamori cengar-cengir sendiri.  
"APAAA! PACAR BARU?" Toshiro langsung pingsan ditempat (author kena serangan jantung).  
"Toshiro pingsan!" ujar Ichigo panik.  
"Waduh! Cepet bawa ke UKS!" kata Byakuya. Mereka semua ngegotong Toshiro yang pingsan ke UKS.

To Be Continued


	6. BLEACH Band : New Story will begin

Near Kun : Update juga fic terbengkalai ini *?* huft… maaf kalau jelek!

Thanks buat yang udah luangin waktunya buat baca fic ini n review… :D

Moga masih mau baca n review fic ini! Arigatou!

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach by. Tite Kubo

Ichirin No Hana by. HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR

Bleach Band : New Story Will Begin!

By. Near Kun Cinta Anime

~Happy Reading~

* * *

"TOSHIRO! MY LOVELY SHIRO-CHAN! BANGUN~!" teriakan Hinamori menggema diruang UKS yang emang sepi. Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji sama Ikkaku cuma memandangi kakak-beradik didepannya dengan tatapan cengo. Hinamori sang kakak histeris ngeliat adiknya aka Toshiro pingsan dan belum bangun, eh, kayaknya sih udah bangun tapi cowo mungil itu nggak berdaya diguncang bahunya dengan dasyat sama Hinamori. Akhirnya dia pasrah dan bersiap pingsan kedua kalinya.

"Untung gue kagak punya kakak. Serem juga ya?" gumam Renji yang langsung dapet death glare gratis dari Ichigo n Byakuya, secara mereka kan termasuk golongan kakak.

"Ano... Hinamori, kayaknya kalo kamu gituin Toshiro nggak bakal siuman." ujar Byakuya yang mulai khawatir kalo Vokalisnya kenapa-napa dan akhirnya mereka gagal masuk final The White Band.

"Tapi Shiro-chan nggak bangun-bangun! Huaaa! Jangan tinggalin Kakak!" tangis Hinamori pecah dan mengguncang bahu Toshiro lebih keras.

"A... Aku... Dah... S... Sad... ar... Ka... Kak." ucap Toshiro dengan terbata.

"Eh? Shiro-chan udah sadar! Huaa!" Hinamori memeluk Toshiro dengan kekuatan melebihi pelukan dasyat si Miss Question Matsumoto.

"Kayaknya tulang gue pada ancur semua." Toshiro meringis melepaskan pelukannya, "hehe, gomen Shiro-chan!"

Hening. Semua nggak ada yang buka suara. Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji milih diam karena mereka ngerasa 'orang luar'. Ikkaku sendiri nggak tau mesti gimana, ada rasa bersalah juga karena insiden Toshiro shock tau dia pacaran sama Hinamori. Cewe bercepol satu itu diam, lagi mikirin gimana caranya biar Toshiro yang brother complex itu mau nerima Ikkaku sebagai pacar Hinamori. Sedangkan Toshiro ngerasa nggak enak n malu atas tindakan hiperbolisnya, pingsan. Setelah dipikir-pikir Ikkaku lebih baik dari Aizen. Jadi... _Nggak apa-apa kali ya, kak Hinamori jadian sama Ikkaku-san_, pikir Toshiro.

"Kamu... Nggak suka hubungan kakak sama Ikkaku ya?" kata Hinamori lirih sambil menunduk. Semburat kesedihan hadir diwajah Hinamori.

"E... e...?" Toshiro merasakan aura mengerikan, Byakuya, Ichigo n Renji lagi mendeath-glare cowo berambut putih itu seolah bilang, ELO-MUSTI-NERIMA-MEREKA-KALO-NGGAK-AKAN-ADA-SESUATU-YANG-MENGERIKAN!

Refleks Toshiro beringsut mundur sampai punggungnya menempel di tembok belakangnya. Bayangin! Dideath glare 3 orang. "Ehm, a... aku nggak masalah kok kalo kak hinamori jadian sama ikkaku-san."

"Eh? Be... benar?"

Toshiro mengangguk, "Ikkaku-san, jaga kakak ya." Toshiro menoleh ke Ikkaku. "Kak Hinamori itu polos, baik, perhatian tapi juga rada cerewet, nyebelin, pengen ngikut urusan orang, sering ketipu, ceroboh, wuah! Pokoknya masih banyak lagi deh!"

"SHIRO-CHAN! Jangan buka aib deh!" teriak Hinamori.

"Berhubung Ikkaku-san sama Hinamori-san udah jadian... Berarti ada PJ dong?" Ichigo nyengir.

"Siap! Pokoknya kalian semua aku traktir baso sepuasnya!" ujar Ikkaku.

"HORE!" Ichigo n Renji lompat-lompat nggak jelas udah mirip anak autis. Sementara Byakuya tetep stay cool, dia nggak mungin nari a la anak autis. Memalukan keluarga Kuchiki, ckck.

"Nanti kalo nyari pacar lagi, cari yang punya restoran. Lumayan tuh kita bisa dapet PJ makan gratis." kata Renji seolah lagi ngasih petuah. 4 jitakan (minus Ikkaku) mendarat dikepala Renji.

"Baboon!"

"Rese lu pada!"

Jam 6 sore, para personil Bleach Band ngumpul di markas mereka setelah ngeludesin dagangan Ikkaku sebagai sesajen *?* atas jadiannya Ikkaku sama Hinamori. Tanpa rasa bersalah dan muka innocent ke 4 cowo ini meninggalkan Ikkaku yang nangis dipojok WC karena dijamin besok dia nggak bisa jualan gara-gara modalnya abis.

"Byakuya, besok ujian nih! Elo kasih tau gue ,oke? Kita cemesan!" Renji nyengir sambil mengerakan jarinya kayak lagi ngetik sms.

Si sulung Kuchiki ini melirik tajam ke Renji, "Mau kasih apa lo ke gue kalo gue ngasih tau elo?"

"Gue kasih..." Dahi Renji berkerut, berpikir sejenak sebelum wajahnya berubah riang,

"Ucapan terimakasih."

"Ogah!"

"Kalo gitu… Gue kasih cium?" tawar Renji yang berbuah benjol dikepalanya gara-gara ditimpuk kamus yang tebelnya lebih dari 500 halaman sama Byakuya.

Ichigo ngakak sementara Toshiro cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kagak modal lo!" ujar Ichigo.

"Masih mending gue kasih ucapan terimakasih daripada nggak."

"Udah! Jangan ribut! Kita ngebahas final The White Band sekarang." kata Byakuya serius. "Berhubung Hinamori udah putus sama Aizen, berarti nggak ada yang mengganjal kita buat menangin kompetisi. Nah, abis ujian ini. Kita latihan sampe sempurna! Pokoknya kita harus menangin kompetisi ini!"

Semua personil mengangguk semangat. "Siap!"

Byakuya tersenyum tapi matanya nunjukin kalo ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, 'Abis ujian ini, abis final the White Band…'

* * *

Anak kelas 3 hari ini ujian dan itu artinya anak kelas 1 sama kelas 2 diliburin begitu juga Toshiro n Ichigo. Mereka kini terdampar di markas Band mereka sambil nunggu Byakuya n Renji pulang dari medan pertempuran mereka. Kita lihat apa yang dilakukan 2 orang itu di markas.

Siiing…

Sumpah! Hari ini jadi hari yang paling ngebosenin dalam hidup Toshiro n Ichigo semenjak mereka bergabung di Bleach Band dan menempati markas sekaligus laundry ini. Sepi banget tanpa Byakuya sama Renji. Biasanya si Baboon itu (author digorok Renji) selalu bikin rusuh dengan teriakannya yang bikin tuli seketika. Sekarang markas mereka benar-benar hening… hening… HENING! (Oke, Cuma penekanan aja dari author)

Tapi Ichigo nggak terlalu boring tuh, secara ada Toshiro di depannya yang bisa dipandangin sampe mata copot. Cowo mungil itu lagi nyungsep di sofa sambil dengerin music buat referensi -?- lagu di The White Band nanti. Mata Ichigo terus ngeliatin Toshiro sampe nggak berkedip dan entah cowo orange itu ngebayangin apa, tiba-tiba darah muncrat dari idungnya.

"Gyaa! Ichigo! Lo mimisan akut!" teriak Toshiro waktu dia ngelirik Ichigo.

"Ha?" Otak Ichigo loading buat beberapa menit sebelum dia panik dan ngambil se-pack tisu buat nyumpel idungnya.

"Ih, lo ngelamunin yang begituan ya?" dengus Toshiro.

"He? Kagak kok." Jawab Ichigo bohong. _'Iya! Gue ngelamunin lo. Ternyata lo lebih hot dari miyabi'_. Crot! Ichigo mimisan lagi dan lebih parah.

"WUAA! ICHIGO? Darah lo kemana-mana!"

Akhirnya Toshiro musti manggil ambulans dan ngangkut Ichigo ke Rumah Sakit Karakura gara-gara Ichigo kehabisan darah.

4 hours later

"Tadaima!" seru Byakuya n Renji barengan. Mereka mampir ke markas setelah pulang dari sekolah buat latihan Band. Tapi pas nyampe ternyata tempat itu sepi. Byakuya masuk kedalam diikuti Renji , mereka berhenti di ruang tengah, tempat mereka sering ngumpul. Darah dan tisu berceceran dimana-mana, Byakuya n Renji langsung horror ngeliatnya.

"Jangan-jangan udah terjadi pembunuhan di sini." Ujar Byakuya.

"Ma-masa sih? Ja-jangan-jangan, Ichigo sama Toshiro dibunuh. Dan pembunuhnya adalah orang yang benci sama kita. Pelakunya…" Renji masang gaya ala detektif yang lagi memecahkan kasus. "The Killer Band." (Tambah soundeffect, "JENG JENG!")

"Ngaco!" sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Renji dan pelakunya Ichigo.

"Eh? Darimana aja lo pada?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Abis ke Rumah Sakit, Ichigo mimisan akut jadi musti ditransfusi darah." Jawab Toshiro.

Renji ngedeketin Ichigo, "Pasti lo mikir yang iya-iya ya?" bisik Renji sambil lirik-lirik Toshiro.

Ichigo nyengir, "Gitu deh."

"Udah… mending kita latihan aja." Kata Byakuya dengan semangat 45. "Kita bawain lagu Ichirin no Hana oke?"

Renji lompat-lompat sambil ngacungin tangan, kayak anak TK yang mau ngejawab pertanyaan gurunya, "Eh, ntar pas bagian teriak-teriak itu gue ya?"

"KAGAK!" tandas Byakuya, Ichigo n Toshiro.

Renji cuma bisa pundung dipojokan sambil nyoret-nyoret tembok.

"AYO MULAI! 1, 2, 3!"

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda  
Karenai de ichirin no hana_

_Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai  
Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni  
Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne_

_Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba_

_Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo  
Dakara nakanai de  
Waratte ite ichirin no hana_

_Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na  
Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute_

_Kimi no chikara ni naritainda_

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo  
Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo  
Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER_

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo  
Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo  
Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara  
Makenai de ichirin no hana_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER _

~To be continued~

* * *

Near Kun : Please Review… :3


End file.
